


Percabeth Proposal

by bookcallipitter



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, percabeth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-06 05:12:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4209222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookcallipitter/pseuds/bookcallipitter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fluff little generic proposal piece because you can never have enough Percabeth</p>
            </blockquote>





	Percabeth Proposal

**Author's Note:**

> These characters belong to Rick Riordan, I am just using them to act out my sick fantasies

Percy was nervous. More nervous than he had been when he challenged Ares, more nervous about this than fighting Kronos or even Gaea. There was only one person who could make Percy this nervous and she was nothing like those monsters, well, unless she was angry, then you had better run.  
Now, standing on the beach, she looked nothing like a monster, more like a goddess. Percy stepped back into the woods and pulled a small box out of his pocket. The ring was still sat there, glittering like enchanted metal, which it was. He had gotten Poseidon to make the ring in the underwater cyclops forges. It was made of a silver metal, to be honest, Percy wasn’t exactly sure what it was made of, but he knew the grey diamond fixed in the middle was the same color as Annabeth’s piercing eyes. His favorite feature was the small streak of celestial bronze that was imbedded in the center of the jewel, curtesy of his brother, Tyson. It stuck out just slightly enough to be dangerous, because when you gave Annabeth something, you might as well make it a weapon too. Percy imagined Annabeth using it punch monsters and smiled. Finally, he took a breath and stepped out of the forest, just behind the beach.  
When Annabeth noticed Percy standing awkwardly on the edge of the sand, she smiled.  
Annabeth. Percy’s mind sighed, for in it, the name was a synonym of absolute flawlessness. His face grew a matching smile. She beckoned him forward with an out stretched hand. He readily clambered forward to take it, resulting in him tripping on his own feet while trying to get over a sand dune. Percy fell onto the sand gracelessly and giggles erupted from Annabeth. Percy quickly stood up and brushed off his pants in an attempt to regain some dignity, but the deep blush on his cheeks caused Annabeth to dissolve into full blown laughter. Percy stuck out his tongue at her and she responded by grabbing his hand finally.  
They gazed out at the blue-green water for a moment before speaking.  
“We had our first kiss as a couple here, remember Percy? Well, not here exactly, in the water.” Annabeth smiled fondly at the memory.  
“Yeah, I remember.” Said Percy nervously, his voice shaking slightly, “That’s actually why I asked you here.”  
Annabeth watch Percy toe the sand for moment before saying, “Well, here I am.” He looked up at her, blushing and opened his mouth.  
Before he could speak, a girl’s voice called out to them.  
“Hey!” Shouted Piper, jogging up to their side. “I was just looking for you, Jason wanted-“ she faltered at Percy’s death glare, practically screaming at her to GO AWAY! “Um, never mind.” Piper, daughter of Aphrodite, could sense that there was something intimate happening and didn’t want to intrude any longer. She mumbled a goodbye and sped away.  
Annabeth turned back to Percy still smiling. He began again.  
“Annabeth, I-“ Percy stopped again when he suddenly noticed Grover’s girlfriend, Juniper, Peering out from behind some trees. He remembered just how many nature spirits there were in the forest, and just how gossipy they were, and grabbed Annabeth’s hand.  
“Percy,” she asked, “where are we going?” He turned and smiled.  
“The water.”  
Once they were comfortably settled in a large air bubble in the depths of the Long Island Sound, Percy began once again.  
“Annabeth,” he paused this time, “you are really, extremely pretty.” This made Annabeth blush. “And a kick-ass fighter and- and I love you a lot. I would most defiantly not be alive right now if not for you and I wouldn’t even want to be if you weren’t here. I know we’re only 21 but, heck, we’re demigods and I love you so,” Percy knelt down on one knee, as much as one can in a bubble and pulled out the ring. Annabeth’s hands flew to her mouth.  
“Annabeth Chase, will you marry me?”  
There was a pause and Percy began to panic.  
“Well, duh, Seaweed Brain!” Annabeth squealed, launching herself at Percy. Their lips connected in one of the best underwater kisses of all time.


End file.
